Seven
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sarah dreads the number seven. Bad things happened to her at age seven and seven years ago. The question is will Sarah care enough to celebrate her daughter's seventh birthday?
1. seven

**Time Period: Flashbacks from Sarah's childhood**

 **Date: 11-16-1972**

Time of Day: Nighttime-Bedtime

Situation: Before leaving his family for good, Lewis Connor finds time to put his princess (Sarah) into bed

Lewis (tucking Sarah into bed): Goodnight, Princess

Sarah (holding a baby doll close to her chest): Goodnight, daddy

(A little emotional, Lewis hugs and kisses Sarah goodnight. The sound of Meredith and Lewis fighting gives Sarah gives nightmares. By the time Sarah prepares to go to school the next morning, Lewis is gone.)

 **Date: 11-17-1972**

Situation: Sarah discovers Jayne is dead

(Seven year old Sarah Connor returns home from school. Sarah discovers her mother, Meredith Connor sitting in a chair crying. Meredith's crying traumatizes Sarah for life)

Seven year old Sarah (frightened): Mommy, why are you crying?

Meredith (sobbing): Jayne is gone

Sarah (shocked): How? When?

Meredith (points to the window): A car hit Jayne while she was riding her bike around the neighborhood

Sarah (crying, she runs out of the house): JAYNE!

Meredith (listening to the ambulance sirens): Those sirens are music to my ears

(Once outside, Sarah sees ambulance workers carrying a lifeless Jayne into the ambulance. Blood covers Jayne's bike by which lays in ruins on the cold hard concrete. No encouraging word can heal Sarah's broken heart so she just cries)

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Date: 8-5-2009**

Scenario: Sarah's depression and saving grace

Action: Sarah awakes to find Kyle's side of the bed to empty. She assumes he is with Kacey again. This revelation grieves her spirit. Derek walks on Sarah cutting herself in the bathroom.

Sarah (emotional, she cuts her wrists): Bleeding brings forth peace

Derek (grabbing hold of the razor): I don't understand

Sarah (snatches the razor from Derek): I am cutting myself

Derek (fighting back tears): Why?!

Sarah (choked up): I have lost hope

Derek: I wish I could help you

Sarah (puts the razor back in the drawer): Save yourself

Derek (kisses Sarah): I love you

Sarah (pushes Derek away from her): My heart belongs to Kyle. I am having his baby.

Derek: Kyle doesn't appreciate you like I do

Sarah (embracing Derek): Thanks for being here for me when he couldn't

Derek: No problem

Action: Sarah finds a silver necklace in her jewelry box. Sarah wears her wedding ring around her neck instead of her finger. This action shocks Derek, but he doesn't say anything.

Sarah (walking out of the bathroom): I will make pancakes

Derek (follows Sarah downstairs into the kitchen): Why do you only make pancakes when things are perfect?

Sarah (getting out the pancake mix): That's how I roll

Kyle (storms into the Kitchen and notices Sarah is not wearing her wedding ring): Where is your wedding ring?

Sarah (pulls out her necklace): I am wearing it around my neck

Kyle: The ring belongs on your finger

Sarah (choked up): Our union is broken

Kyle: Forgiveness requires mercy

Derek: Sarah and I kissed

Sarah (slaps Derek): Shut Up

Derek: I apologize for your misfortune

Sarah: I was wrong to think that I could trust you

(Rage builds up inside Kyle. Kyle places his wedding ring on the counter and then leaves the house. Kyle's silence hurts Sarah more than his actual words. Sarah decides not to cook breakfast. Sarah seeks comfort through purging, cutting herself. Inconsolable, Derek remains besides himself.)

Time Period: Later on in the day-Sarah's breakdown continued

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Action: Kyle enters the room and catches Sarah sobbing hard into a pillow. Sympathetic, Kyle's heart bleeds for Sarah. He wraps his arms around her.  
He overlooks her bruised wrists.

Kyle (choked up): It can be over if you want it to end.

Sarah (emotional): Liberation feels right, but my devotion runs deep

Kyle: Love is an evanescent dream

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

 **Date: 12-20-2016**

Special Event: Kitty's seventh birthday

Scene 1: A Military Base-A conference room

Circumstance: Sarah's reserve training might interfere with Kitty's seventh birthday celebration

Sarah (snap chatting with Kitty over the phone): Do you know what is special about today?

Kitty (on the other end of the phone): Its my seventh birthday

Sarah (confused): I thought you were turning six

Kitty: I am seven, not six

Sarah: There is a chance that I won't be able to make it to your birthday party

Kitty (feeling let down): Why not, mommy?

Sarah: My training is not complete

Kitty (about to cry): ok

Sarah: Don't worry, Kit. I will be home for Christmas.

Kitty (hanging up the phone): Bye, mommy

Sarah (feeling guilty): I love you

 **Scene: The Connor Reese House-The Den**

Kyle: What did your mother say to you?

Kitty (choked up): She said she won't come to my birthday party

Kyle: Why not?

Kitty: Her training is not complete

John: Mom forgot my seventh birthday. I turned six twice. For some reason, she doesn't like the number seven.

Derek: I guess a lot of bad things happened to her at seven or seven years ago

Cameron: Its both

Chance: I fear seven now

(The doorbell rings and Kyle answers the door. Surprisingly, Sarah got time off to celebrate seventh Kitty's birthday.)

Scene: Dining Room

Situation: Everyone has gathered around the table to sing happy birthday. Kitty is about to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

Kitty: Mommy, you put six instead of seven candles on my cake.

Sarah (puts one more candle on the cake): I am sorry

Kitty: Its no big deal

(Joyfully, everyone sings happy birthday. Kitty makes a wish then blows out her candles. The moment is bittersweet for Sarah. Jayne chants "seven" into Sarah's ears over and over again)

Scene: Outside after the party

Situation: Kyle teaches Kitty how to ride her bike for the first time. Sarah looks out for any cars or trucks. Jayne tortures Sarah inside her mind.

Sarah: Please be careful for you have my life in your hands

Kyle: Kitty is in safe good hands, trust me

Kitty (riding into danger): AHA...AHA...AHA

Sarah (yells with panic): KITTY!

Kyle (redirects Kitty's bike back on the sidewalk): Come over here, baby

Sarah (yelling at Kyle): I trusted you. How can you be so careless?

Kyle: Kitty is not dead. I saved our daughter's life. That has to count for something, right?

Sarah: You are a hero. You succeed in areas where I have failed the most in.


	2. I'm Gonna Love You Now

Date: Still 12-20-2016

Sarah's p.o.v

Amused, I observe Kitty opening the rest of her birthday gifts. "I have a gift for you in our bedroom"

Kyle whispers to me. I assume he wants to make love. "I will be right back" I promise Chance. "OK,

mommy" my five year old son sighs loosening his grip on me. I entrust him to Derek and Cameron.

John volunteers to finish taking pictures while we are upstairs. Kyle is kind enough to carry me

upstairs. Once in our bedroom, he undresses me and vice versa. "I'm gonna love you now" he states

crawling on top of my body. Our lips thrive on the same musical notes in which are endless

screams of ecstasy. I wonder if he is trying to get me pregnant again? I am fifty one years old for

Christ's sake!


	3. Many Pieces

Song: Pieces by Andrew Belle

 _You and me got ourselves a problem I could see its better than I solve them I believed I found a way around it I will leave this better than I found it_

Kyle: Your beautiful cat eyes grab my attention. Your reaction toward me is neutral. Pieces of you float all around me. I think I have found a way out of this fray that has entrapped us.

 _There's too much smoke to see it there's too much broke to feel this I love you I love you and all of your pieces_

Sarah: Passing through many different seasons, I experience and endure a metamorphosis. Now is not the time for me to quit. Kryptonite remains a huge obstacle though. I wonder how do you live behind closed doors? Silver gray hair strands mark your trail like breadcrumbs. Halfway gone, today becomes a memory. Our history can speak for itself. Pinkish purple ribbons mark the trail toward the finish line. Even if its dark outside, smiles shine a little light. Angels take flight along with the birds. Recapturing what used to exist. Laughter and hindsight go hand in hand.

 _There's too much smoke to see it there's too much broke to feel this I love you I love you and all of your pieces_

John: Self-inflicted torture, self-deception. I am sure I will go to hell for telling a lie. Save yourself some time by telling me goodbye. I chose this path so please leave me alone to deal with the aftermath. Faith can't heal me nor restore my zeal for life. Self-inflicted torture, constantly wondering what if.

 _History's a letter made of scarlet victories look better when you've called it misery's the moment when I lost you its pleasure in a costume its more than what it cost you_

Cameron: Doubt makes you bleed scarlet for no apparent good reason. Let me all the way in if you must. Dust settles upon time day after day. I don't know if I should stay put or tell you goodbye. The lullaby that your infant soul struggles to sing reaches the bottom of the ocean.

 _There's too much smoke to see it there's too much broke to feel this I love you I love you and all of your pieces_

Derek: Far away reality, a deep peaceful sleep. Retrospection, a self-examination. Wandering unspoken thoughts, a list of reasons to let go or to keep breathing in this utopia. Your prerogative, one long extended vocation, untimely early departure.

 _There's too much smoke_ _to see it there's too much broke to feel this I love you I love you and all of your pieces, all of your pieces, all of your pieces, all of your pieces, all of your pieces, all of your pieces, all of your pieces_

Kitty: Driven elsewhere, raise your glass to a new beginning. I miss you, but I know you must follow your heart. Victory and success opens a window of opportunities for you. Even if you are gone, we shall remain one in spirit. Now and again, your face comes into full view. Dawn allows us to spend a few minutes together. Unique, you just too cool to be forgotten. Roses bloom all around us. Even if dust covers everything, we will never go out of style.

 _There's too much smoke to see it there's too much broke to feel this I love you I love you and all of your pieces_

Chance: Even at a young age, I don't feel quite strong enough. I might fall off the world's stage. Invincible, I am turning into particles of water. You shatter the glass ceiling above my head. I will always follow your lead.

 _There's too much smoke to see it there's too much broke to feel this I love you I love you and all of your pieces_


	4. Persistent Endless Chase

Kyle's p.o.v 

Persistent endless chase

Radiant lunar eclipse

Ill-fated crossed stars

Slow steady collapse

Minor relapse

Imaginary world of numerous possibilities

Ninety unborn heartbeats

Dying empty busted blood vessels

Invincible unforeseen strength

A soldier of a few words

New modern day Joan of Arc

An angel with a good heart and conscience


	5. Love, Birth, and Death

Sarah's p.o.v

Love, birth, and death

A time of great travail and sacrifice

Bloody atonement

Imminent brutal awakening

Redemption and salvation

Turbulent serenity

Heaven's tears

Easter benediction

An unearthly passion

Deepest devotion

Essential you and me

A bond with no end

The days that we spend together

Halfway gone


	6. Entangled Lives

John's p.o.v

Traffic lights flash before me.

Careless and reckless, I ignore these red flags.

We crash into each other like cars.

Crossed, our stars will forever intertwined.

I am not afraid to say I love you out loud.

I am proud to acknowledge you as my funny blue valentine.

Floating on cloud nine, everything feels so divine and right tonight.

Full of grace, you pull me out of a world of darkness and silence.

Fragile innocence, the joy of your smile and childish faith.

After all this time trust remains an option, a gallon of pixie dust for me.


	7. A Call To Elsewhere

Cameron's p.o.v 

Kind, your heart is as big as an orange.

Back to ashes and dust, your faith and trust in everything returns.

Isn't it strange how conflict develops quickly over time?

How can you manage both a beautiful smile and such fragile strength?

A call to elsewhere, somewhere I can't go with you.

A call to elsewhere, the courage to run and break free from the past, your wanderlust.

Locked up in a cage, you make less noise here.

Slowly, you begin to feel better and turn the page.

You maybe lost inside, but you will find your purpose again eventually.


	8. Slightly Nigh High Low

Derek's p.o.v

A slightly nigh high low,

you sigh heavily.

Humbly, you approach

the valley of death. You

feel crumbly inside on a

daily basis. Unsteady,

you are ready to hit rock

bottom at any moment.

I can't bear this long pregnant

pause between us. There is

heart behind your good cause,

but your secret internal struggle

doesn't make any sense

at all. I don't understand

why you have to dangle

from the sky like a Christmas

ornament? A slightly nigh

high low, raw emotion in

the aftermath of your final

disappearing act. I don't

understand why you have

to go elsewhere to find

peace of mind? I could've

been your best friend. I

could've loved and cherished

every part of you.


	9. Unbroken Bloody Covenant

Sarah's p.o.v

There is a big elephant

in the room prophesying

a lot of gloom and doom.

A hanging tree awaits you.

What is best for you is

not exactly right. Let

take your place for once.

I apologize if I may leave

without giving you time to digest.

I apologize if you may wonder

why for the rest of your life.

Waking up to your lovely face

again feels like heaven for me.


	10. Rose-colored Sweetheart

Kitty's p.o.v

Rose-colored sweetheart

One big epic beautiful masterpiece

Sacred fragile innocence

Santa's baby

Wandering free stallion

Enchanted one million dollar smile

Early morning sunshine

This precious valentine of mine, my holy divine royal bloodline, my silly family

Hands that are not hard to hold

Elegant rare priceless gold

An everlasting love, a sweet pleasant aroma, the body of Christ

Rain from heaven

Tastes and smells like chocolate


	11. Embracing Bambi

Chance's p.o.v

The harvest moon makes me swoon.

It will be bedtime for me soon. I pull

my little stuff cuddly buddy close to me.

When I wake up, everything is not the

same. Where are you, Santa Claus?

Where are you, Jesus? Where are

you, mommy and daddy?


	12. A Christmas Carol

Theme-A Christmas Carol

Time Period: A Dream

Scene 1: Derek's Bedroom

Situation: The spirits of Martin Bedell and Andy Goode visit Derek Reese

Martin (whispering): Derek

Derek (startled): Martin

Martin: Its about time you woke up

Derek: What do you want from me?

Andy: You are going to be visited by three ghosts tonight

Derek: I am no scrooge

Martin: If you didn't need help then we wouldn't be here

Derek: What kind of help do I need?

Andy (checking his watch): We have to go. The ghost of Christmas past is on her way.

Derek: I bet the ghost of Christmas past is Jesse

Martin (fading away): Maybe

Andy (fading away): Goodbye, Derek

* * *

(The grandfather clock chimes and the ghost of Christmas past who is Kitty (a child angel) appears.)

Kitty: Hello, I am the ghost of Christmas past

Derek: I was expecting Jesse instead of my niece

Kitty (holding Derek's hand, she leads him into a time portal): Back to the past, here we go

(Action: Time Period-childhood-He is decorating the Christmas tree with Kyle and his parents. The moment is bittersweet for Derek (the full grown man) . His parents had died in a car crash shortly after the tree was decorated.)

Scene: Reality-Derek's bedroom

Action: Derek awakes and Kitty is nowhere to be found. Loud movement coming from the kitchen alerts him. Carrying a loaded gun, Derek heads downstairs. He catches the ghost of Christmas present, Kyle Reese eating food.

Derek (yelling): Kyle..

Kyle: I apologize for eating all the food

Derek (puts his gun away): What are you doing up at this time of night?

Kyle: I am the ghost of Christmas present

Derek: I wonder whenever I see John or Jesse?

Kyle (leads Derek through a time portal): I don't know

* * *

Action: Time period-The Present time-Terribly sick, Chance enjoys his last Christmas dinner. Everyone makes him feel loved and comfortable. His circumstance causes Derek's heart to soften a little bit. Kyle and Derek part ways at the cemetery.

Scene: The Cemetery

Situation: Derek meets the ghost of Christmas future (Sarah) and the Angels of Death (Cameron and Jesse)

Derek (to the ghost of Christmas future): I know you are

Sarah: Who am I?

Derek: You are the ghost of Christmas future

Sarah (takes off her hood): That's right

Derek (frightened): Sarah!

Sarah (points to a tombstone): There is a tombstone that has your name on it

Derek (walking toward a tombstone): Here lies Derek Reese

(Jesse and Cameron try to pull Derek underground. Sarah laughs uncontrollably at Derek's hysteria. An angel of mercy, John Connor rescues Derek)


	13. Love comes in whispers

Derek's p.o.v

Brutally shaken, you are beautifully broken.

Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats.

I don't understand why you are always tossed aside?

I will crossover the great divide for you.

Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats.

You find shelter within the sanctuary of your mind.

I promise to never grieve you or leave you behind in the fire.

Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats.

Whenever will you claim me to be yours forever?

Patiently, I wait for the answer.

I hope you will decide what is best for yourself.


	14. Ocean Blue Skies

Sarah's p.o.v

Hope holds me up like a cross

Ocean blue skies taste like ice cream

We make one perfect team

Halfway gone, today makes us scream and jump like children

Even if we hit a bump in the road, we won't have to carry the load alone

Now or tomorrow, we will dream again and transition to the next stage of life

Easy and quick, exit strategies are not an option

Visualize success, then attempt to complete the puzzle

Even if depression or death itself draws near, remember to take a deep breath in

Reflecting all that is good in heaven and the world

Essential food for the soul

Southern hospitality

Tenderhearted moments shared between us


	15. Vital Survival

Kyle's p.o.v

Vital survival

A codependency

Lasting legacy

Untarnished gold

An unique and uncommon love

Blessed holy union

Let the sparks fly

Even if cancer is on the search for a new dance partner

Save your strength

Save your goodbye and tears

Even if you can't carry on anymore, don't worry for I am here

Dazzle me until time runs out

A breath of fresh air describes your presence

Your faith and courage inspires me


	16. Eternal Teenage Spirit

John's p.o.v

The world is an amusement park. The world is an eternal teenage spirit.

Life is surely delicate. I appreciate the present moment like a box of

chocolates. Frozen, everything feels so unreal and surreal. Comedy is

the best solution for tragedy. I dream and carry on as if hope has never died.

Pulled into many different directions, my thoughts are scattered all over the

place. Big or small, my decisions are guided by divine intervention.


	17. Nice Funny Smiley Face

Kitty's p.o.v

A nice funny smiley face

Your enduring merciful grace

Echoes of Heaven on Earth

Southern hospitality

These random acts of kindness


End file.
